Misty-Eyed
by nufze
Summary: Shikamaru berubah ! Dan Ino terus menerus berusaha agar bisa mengembalikkan Shikamaru. Tapi ternyata...semuanya tidak semudah itu. Her misty-eyed—His misty-eyed. Our misty-eyed. A songfic inspiration "Breathe by Taylor Swift"
1. Chapter 1 : Determination

Hello, minna-san !

Zeroplus, forever newbie kembali lagi. :D sekali lagi saya masih baru dan masih payah. Seperti fic yang dulu, alur saya tetap 'crack' but i wish you guys enjoy this! love you :)

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Shikamaru Nara/Ino Yamanaka

Warning : Too much failure inside, watch out dear!

* * *

**Misty-Eyed**

_A songfic inspiration "Breathe by Taylor Swift"_

_._

_._

_._

Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Nara Shikamaru?

Mungkin kau akan bilang kalau dia itu Jenius? Keren? Tampan? Bisa diandalkan?

_Hahaha…_

Aku hanya akan tertawa. Aku tahu kalian sangat memuja pria itu?, maksudnya—Nara Shikamaru. Perlu kalian ketahui, dia tidaklah sehebat itu. Dia pemalas, bodoh, mukanya selalu saja kusut dan satu lagi dia itu sangat menyebalkan. Shikamaru adalah pria yang sangat apatis. Rasa cuek dan malasnya mendominasi alur hidupnya. Wajar saja kan kalau aku bilang kalau dia _menyebalkan. _Terlebih hobinya yang selalu memberi embel-embel '_mendokusai' _setiap aku berusaha bicara padanya.

Walaupun begitu. Aku sangat menyayanginya. Kami berdua tumbuh bersama—dengan Chouji. _The Great Team Ten. _Tapi Chouji sudah tiada…_yah_, Chouji—kami bahkan turut kehilangan dia tatkala perang besar itu memuncak. _Ah lupakan, _kalau dibahas lagi air mataku bisa tumpah. Kalau dipikir-pikir takdir memang selalu menyatukan kami. Berasal dari klan yang bersahabat karib, berasal dari satu tim yang sama, dan melalui masa kecil bersama, dan kami tumbuh dewasa pun bersama. Bisa dibilang aku mengenalnya dengan baik. Kemalasannya, kejeniusannya, kepeduliannya (walaupun cara dia peduli—sangatlah menyebalkan). _Ah, _tapi jika dibandingkan dengan sekarang…..?

Sekarang, Nara Shikamaru yang kukenal itu sudah berbeda.

Sangat berbeda. Dia berubah, semenjak kepergian kedua ayah kami, setelah begitu banyak kejadian 'kehilangan' yang kami lalui. Semenjak perang besar berakhir. Dia berubah—menjadi seperti zombie dingin yang sangat tertutup. Mustahil rasanya…jika aku berharap, dia akan kembali menjadi seperti dulu.

_Akan kutahan air mata ini, agar kau kembali._

_Akan kutahan sakit hati ini, agar kau kembali.._

.o0O0o.

* * *

_I see your face in my mind as I drive away,  
Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way.  
People are people,  
And sometimes we change our minds.  
But it's killing me to see you go after all this time._

* * *

.o0O0o.

Flashback

Pagi itu. Yamanaka Ino hendak mengajak Shikamaru untuk mengunjungi pemakaman massal. Menjenguk ayah mereka dan juga sahabat-sahabat mereka yang telah mendahului mereka. Dan Ino berharap, dia sangat berharap Shikamaru akan ikut bersamanya. Menemaninya dan memeluknya ketika ia menangis—seperti saat dulu ketika Asuma-sensei meninggalkan mereka. Tapi rupanya, semua itu nihil akan hasil—dan Ino pasti akan terluka lagi. Walaupun Ino yakin, dengan usahanya yang pantang menyerah itu Shikamaru akan membuahkan hasil. Lagipula ini adalah kesempatan terakhir.

"Shikamaru, ayolah ikut denganku !" Perlahan Ino mendekati Shikamaru. Berusaha meraih lengan pria itu. Namun, dengan cepat Shikamaru mengabaikan tangan Ino.

"Shika…ayolah !"

"Shika, ayo kita tengok Tou-san!"

"Shika….Shika….Jangan abaikan aku,"

"Shika…"

Lagi! Tanpa menyerah Ino memanggil nama kecilnya. Berharap pria itu meresponnya. Tapi nihil—pria itu tak beranjak sedikitpun. Tatapan matanya begitu sulit digambarkan. Luka, kecewa, kesepian, sakit hati dan kehilangan _kah? _.

"Jangan pura-pura tuli, Tuan Jenius ?!" Goda Ino. Berusaha keras membuat pria itu menoleh padanya. Berharap bisa melihat isi hatinya. Nihil. Dia sadar, itu akan semakin menyakitinya. Menyakiti wanita cantik itu semakin dalam. Lagipula, semakin ia menyelami pikiran sahabatnya itu. Semakin banyak pula duri yang menusuk hatinya dalam, setelah semua kehilangan yang ia alami. Guru, ayah dan teman-teman—terlalu menyakitkan jika harus memutar rekaman ulang masa lalu.

"Shika, Shika, Shika,"

"Shika, ayolah! Lihat aku bahkan sudah membawa bunga !"

"Bunga kosmos memang tidak cocok untuk _funeral. _Tapi tak apa kan?"

"Kau tahu, sulit sekali menemukan bunga yang masih mekar. Hehe…tapi aku malah menemukannya! Beruntung sekali kan?, apalagi bunga kosmos ini berwarna ungu"

"Hei, lihatlah Shika, warnanya ungu—

"Yamanaka Ino sekali kan?—Shika" Ino tertawa kecil. Berusaha mencairkan suasana. Tapi yang ia dapat malah keheningan. Pria didepannya benar-benar terbuat dari batu.

"Shika, ayo jangan diam terus,"

"Shikamaru…jawab aku" Suara gadis itu semakin parau. Memelas. Hatinya telah lelah. Bukankah ? semua itu ada batasnya. Dan Ino, dia sudah mendekati batasnya.

Perlahan Shikamaru menoleh. Lingkar hitam matanya menunjukan betapa lelahnya dia, ah—tapi yang paling penting dia merespon Ino. Bibir keringnya mulai bergerak, pertanda dia akan bicara. Ino menunggu—menanti ucapan yang hendak keluar dari pria itu.

"Pergilah dariku, _mendokusai onna—"_

"Apa..?"

"Pergilah dariku.." Diulang! Shikamaru mengulangnya tapi Ino hanya bisa terdiam. Tercekat dalam kebisuan mendadak.

Ino menatap Shikamaru nanar, harapannya rapuh.

Jujur, Ino kecewa. Kecewa dengan jawaban itu. Sikap dingin dan cueknya itu—sahabatnya telah kehilangan jati dirinya. Baiklah! Semua memang ada batasnya. Inilah batasmu, Yamanaka Ino. Ratusan kali mencoba sudah cukup untuk melukaimu. Kau bukanlah Albert Einstein yang mampu mencoba ribuan kali. Kau hanya gadis biasa—shinobi biasa, bermental biasa. Namun gadis itu memiliki satu cita-cita—Menjadi Kunoichi yang kuat.

Tapi untuk menjadi seorang shinobi yang kuat, kau pun harus cukup kuat untuk mengendalikan hatimu. Bukankah? Air mata adalah tanda kelemahan manusia dan masa lalu adalah amunisi manusia untuk bangkit. Bukan untuk diratapi. Asuma-sensei telah menitipkan Shikamaru dan Choji ketangannya. Itu berarti Asuma cukup percaya pada Ino dan kekuatan gadis itu. Gadis cantik itu _tampak_ tangguh—dan tidak lemah. _Tapi hati manusia siapa yang tahu?_

Menghela nafasnya, Ino pun siap beranjak meninggalkan Shikamaru. Lelah!,Ino menoleh kearah Shikamaru untuk terakhir kalinya. Tatapan mata itu—tatapan mata yang tidak bisa dilukiskan. Ingin rasanya Ino bertahan dan membentak pria itu, tapi apa daya dia sudah memilih untuk pergi. Batasnya telah habis. Tidak ada untungnya membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam kelemahan. Apalagi terus menerus meratapi masa lalu. Sayangnya, kelemahan terbesar Shikamaru adalah masa lalunya. Dan kesulitan terbesarnya adalah untuk bangkit dari kubangan itu.

.o0O0o.

* * *

_Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie,  
It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see.  
Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down,  
Now I don't know what to be without you around._

* * *

.o0O0o.

Shikamaru terdiam. Salut, wanita pirang itu benar-benar hebat. Hebat benar dalam kamuflase yang sempurna. Sikap biasanya—senyumnya—cerianya itu sangat palsu. Bisa-bisanya dia tetap bersikap tidak peduli dan buta terhadap apa yang telah terjadi. Perang besar itu bukanlah hal sepele—mereka berdua telah kehilangan orang-orang berharga mereka dalam skala yang terhingga. Bagaimana pun Shikamaru harus berpikir keras, membantu membangun Konoha dari awal—membantu ini dan itu. Bukannya bersikap apatis pada realita. Ini saatnya bersikap realistis. Tapi Ino, dia selalu bersikap munafik didepannya. Shikamaru benci itu. Bagaimana? Jelaskan bagaimana—mungkin mereka berdua berakhir dengan penuh kedustaan.

"_Mind-thief, you are fake…"_ Gumam Shikamaru pelan. Mind-thief?, itu julukan Ino. Jutsunya yang bisa membaca jalan pikiran orang lain seenaknya, jutsunya yang membuat Ino merasa dia mengerti segalanya tentang perasaan orang lain. Tapi, bagaimana dengannya sendiri?, terlalu sibuk memikirkan orang lain tanpa sekalipun mengintip hatinya sendiri. Bukankah?—itu munafik.

Shikamaru tahu dengan baik. Dia telah melukai gadis itu berkali-kali. Dengan tatapan dinginnya, ucapan kasarnya dan ketidakpeduliannya pada Ino. Memiliki IQ 200 membuatnya ingin tetap seperti ini, setidaknya hingga gadis itu datang padanya dengan realita. Sok kuat bukanlah idealism seorang Yamanaka Ino. Ino yang asli akan menangis lembut dan jatuh kedalam pelukannya. Tapi nyatanya, Ino-lah yang bertingkah seolah-olah Shikamaru membutuhkan bantuannya. Dan, Shikamaru yakin Ino akan kembali lagi kesini dan merengek minta-ini-itu. _Yakin sekali? _Yakin? Kalau Ino akan kembali lagi. Setelah kau menyakitinya berkali-kali..

Tunggu, kenapa sekarang Shikamaru ketakutan. Takut?... bagaimana kalau gadis itu benar-benar menyerah dan hancur karena dia?

Itu akan melukainya. Membunuhnya.

Memang melihat Ino pura-pura tegar itu mengesalkan. Melihat gadis itu mati-matian membuatnya berubah. Tapi melihat gadis itu pergi meninggalkannya seperti tadi—menyerah. Itu bukanlah hal yang biasa, semenjak Shikamaru tahu Ino bukanlah tipikal penyerah. Shikamaru kebingungan. Dan jujur, Shikamaru tidak bisa. Dan tidak akan tahu, bagaimana jika gadis itu tidak ada disisinya—bagaimana kalau gadis itu benar-benar menyerah padanya. Satu sisi dirinya merutuki kepalsuan Ino—dan satunya lagi malah berterima kasih untuk itu. Tanpa Ino, dia akan mati. Ya! _Mati—_

.o0O0o.

* * *

_And we know it's never simple,  
Never easy.  
Never a clean break, noone here to save me.  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand,  
And I can't,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to_

* * *

.o0O0o.

Benar saja! Ino tidak kembali lagi. Seminggu sudah berlalu, dan Shikamaru tak menangkap keberadaan Ino dalam pandangannya. Setidaknya datang padanya. Gadis itu menghilang. Hilang ! kali ini mau tak mau pria itu harus bangkit dari ruangannya. Satu tujuannya: memastikan dimana gadis merepotkan itu. Sekarang apa?—bukankah mereka berdua terlihat sama-sama munafik.

Berjam-jam Shikamaru berjalan. Mengitari Konoha. Mengabaikan sapaan dari banyak orang. Fokus pada tujuannya—Gadis bodoh nan merepotkan berambut pirang dan berbalut baju ungu. Tapi, bodohnya! Shikamaru bahkan tidak dapat menemukannya. Dimanapun. Jujur, Shikamaru terlihat panik. Dia memutuskan untuk bertanya. Hingga—

"Shikamaru, akhirnya kau muncul juga ?" Suara milik Kiba menyadarkan lamunannya. Shikamaru hanya menoleh sesaat kemudian berpikir. Kali ini dia harus bertanya. Dimana gadis itu berada. Siapa tahu Kiba mengetahui dimana Ino.

"Kau ini, jangan jadi orang payah! Aku tahu almarhum Naruto memberimu pesan untuk membangun Konoha. Tapi jangan jadi seperti itu—"

"Dimana Yamanaka Ino?" Shikamaru tega memotong ucapan Kiba. Respon Kiba?, dia hanya terdiam. Dua menit berlalu, Shikamaru muak melihat keeling-lungan Kiba. Dengan galak dia remas bahu Kiba. Mengguncangnya kasar.

"Dimana gadis itu? Kenapa kau diam, _huh,"_ Kiba dengan kasar pula menghempaskan tangan Shikamaru. Melotot. Kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak. Shikamaru hanya bisa diam dan bersabar. Siapa tahu _Dog Boy _ini akan memberikannya jawaban.

"Jadi, sekarang kau peduli padanya ?" Tentu! Tentu saja, Shikamaru sangat peduli pada Ino. Gadis itu bagaikan punggung tangannya—tidak bisa lepas. Gadis itu adalah nafasnya—membuatnya hidup. Semua yang Shikamaru lakukan dimasa lalu, adalah bentuk rasa sayangnya pada Ino. Yang lelah akan kepalsuan gadis itu. Dan lihatlah sekarang Pria berbau anjing itu malah terlihat seperti mengejeknya.

"DIMANA DIA !" Shikamaru pun meluap. Mencengram kerah Kiba. Kiba hanya kembali melanjutkan tawanya. Cukup! Sudah cukup!. Kenapa Shikamaru harus bertanya pada Pria bau anjing itu?—lihat apa yang dia dapat?—sekarang bisa-bisa dia tertular rabies. Tertawa seperti orang kesetanan.

"Kau cukup katakan padaku, dimana Yamanaka Ino ?" Tanya Shikamaru lagi. Tersinggung dengan tawa ejekan Kiba. Menatap mata Kiba sangar. Kiba yang ditatap seperti itu—kemudian menghentikan tawanya. Terdiam beberapa detik, kemudian bicara—

"Dia sudah pergi—"

Pergi?—Yamanaka Ino pergi?—kemana?

**To be continue..**

* * *

**Celotehan Zero:**

Terima kasih banyak untuk Shikaino Family yang selalu ada meramaikan mention zero dengan keanehan dan keunyuan mereka :* i love you guys so freakin' much. Maaf kalo zero tidak mention username kalian satu-satu disini. Pokoknya zero mencintai kalian semua, kalian luar biasa dan awesomeh!

terima kasih juga banyak untuk reader, untuk silent reader dan sudah mau baca fic crack ini. nyahahaha (jangan malu2 untuk hajar zero di review box) XD zero juga ga begitu bakat untuk menulis. jadi tolong dihajar supaya zero bisa berbenah diri ya! :) terutama masalah alur :((

overall, i love you minnas XD and absolutely my Shikaino's Family :D

keep loving shikaino :)


	2. Chapter 2 : Cosmos and The Sake

Hello, minna-san !

zeroplus kembali. :D sekali lagi hanya untuk mengingatkan saya masih baru dan payah. Seperti fic yang dulu, alur saya tetap 'crack' but i wish you guys enjoy this and keep reading :)

nb: dichapter 2 ini ada beberapa bahasa yg ga indah (alias kasar) mohon diampuni ya.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Shikamaru Nara/Ino Yamanaka

Warning : Too much failure inside, watch out dear!

* * *

**_Previously_**

_"Pergilah dariku, mendokusai onna—"_

_"Apa..?"_

_"Pergilah dariku.."_

___—__—__—_

_"Kau cukup katakan padaku, dimana Yamanaka Ino ?"_

_"Dia sudah pergi—_

_Pergi?—Yamanaka Ino pergi?—kemana?_

.o0O0o.

* * *

**Misty-Eyed : Cosmos and The Sake**

_A songfic inspiration "Breathe by Taylor Swift"_

.

.

.

_Never wanted this, never wanna see you hurt.  
Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve.  
But people are people,  
And sometimes it doesn't work out,  
Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out._

_._

_._

Nara Shikamaru kacau. Langkahnya kacau. Mimik wajahnya kacau.

Pria itu terlihat hancur.

Setelah mereguk sake berkali-kali—tapi sialnya, dia belum mabuk secara sempurna. Ia sangat ingin mabuk sempurna. Melupakan semua rasa sakit dan penyesalan dihatinya. Tapi yang ada malah hatinya semakin remuk. Belum usai masalah amanat dari orang-orang yang sudah mendahuluinya. Dan kini? beban itu bertambah—sesak—hanya sesak.

"Kau sialan, Yamanaka Ino," racaunya.

Air matanya menetes lagi. Cengeng. Tertawalah, karena pria berharga diri tinggi ini kini telah menangis. Tak bisa lagi dia tutupi. Dia menangis. Menangisi kesalahannya. Penyesalan memang diciptakan tuhan diakhir. Dan penyesalan selalu datang disaat semuanya sudah terlambat. Dan persetan dengan harga diri.

_Cobalah untuk tertawa dengan gaya sarkatis mu itu !_

_Hahahaahaha.._

Tidak bisa. Padahal biasanya bisa, karena tawa sarkatisnya itu selalu membentuk tembok tebal penutup mentalnya yang payah—Topeng penyamaran terbaiknya. Tapi kini—tertawa hanya akan semakin menyayat batinnya. Kenapa? kenapa tuhan selalu membuat orang-orang yang disayanginya menjauh darinya. Dan kali ini, gadis bodoh itu..

"SIALAN ! KAU SIALAN INO!" Teriak Shikamaru kasar. Menendang apapun yang dihadapannya. Sampah, botol, kayu-kayu bekas perang yang berserakan dijalanan. Ditendangnya semua yang menghalangi langkahnya. Meluapkan kesalnya.

Kiba berjalan perlahan dibelakang Shikamaru.

Tenggelam dalam keheningan mencekat.

Kiba memang sudah mengawasi pria itu sejak dia mulai mabuk. Setelah dia menceritakan kenyataan yang terjadi. Setelah itu menemani Shikamaru minum sake. Jangan ditanya, wajah Kiba pun juga ikut menyedihkan. Berjalan perlahan—dengan beberapa bulir air mata yang keluar dari matannya. Dan bolak-balik membenarkan langkah edan sang sahabat. Seperti orang bodoh saja. Bodoh memang, melihat salah satu sahabatnya tak berdaya seperti itu tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Bodoh memang, karena Ia tak bisa menghentikan gadis itu untuk pergi. Gadis itu….gadis yang selalu membuatnya berbunga-bunga. Dan kini…?

_Ironis !_

.o0O0o.

* * *

_And we know it's never simple,  
Never easy.  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me.  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand,  
And I can't,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to._

* * *

.o0O0o.

Bagi Ino, inilah surga !

Berhektar-hektar permadani warna-warni membalut pemandangannya. Diatasnya tumbuh bunga Kosmos yang tak terhitung jumlahnya. Warna-warni. Kumpulan bunga-bunga kosmos itu terlihat seperti surga. _Yep! Surga.._bunga kosmos itu dengan cantik mengitarinya. Menyegarkan. Gadis berambut pirang itu dengan riangnya berlari-lari dipadang bunga itu. _Haha…kau seperti tuan Puteri didongeng-dongeng ya? _Ino tersenyum. Berlari lagi.. tanpa beban.

Bunga Kosmos itu memiliki makna yang sederhana '_Beautiful Cosmic'. _Karena mereka dapat tumbuh serentak dengan besar kelopak dan warna yang berbeda. Indah. Walaupun itu-pula yang membuat para florist kurang menyukai keberagaman kelewatan bunga ini. Bunga Kosmos tidak se-spesial bunga mawar ataupun bunga sakura dan bunga-bunga cantik lainnya. Tidak terlalu spesial memang. Tapi Ino sangat menyukai bunga ini. Bunga kosmos juga bukan bunga yang kuat—dan bukan juga bunga yang lemah. _Seperti seorang Yamanaka Ino, kan—? Bunga Yamanaka Ino.._

"Hahaha…aku ini bukan bunga !"

Tiba-tiba gadis cantik bernama Ino itu bersuara, tawanya renyah sekali. Kemudian tersenyum dengan cantiknya. Terduduk dengan manis dihamparan padang bunga itu. Tangannya menjulur mengelus bunga Kosmos berwarna ungu disampingnya. Halus dan menentramkan_—ugh_… Sesak ini datang lagi. Kenapa dadanya selalu sesak belakangan ini. Sesak sekali, hatinya terasa tercekik. Anehnya itu bukanlah penyakit_. Lalu apa?—_Mungkinkah Shikamaru. Dan mungkinkah semua orang-orang yang sudah meninggalkanya. Ayah, guru, ibu dan teman-temannya?_—_Alasan mengapa Ia tidak bisa tenang.

Gadis itu terdiam cukup lama—satu per satu air matanya keluar. Berkilauan terbias sang surya.

Diusapnya kelopak Kosmos itu—menenangkan diri. Ia teringat ikatan bunga Kosmos yang kemarin Ia bawa untuk ke pemakaman ayah mereka—Inoichi dan Shikaku. Tapi malah dia buang seenaknya—karena kesal dengan tingkah bodoh Shikamaru. Semakin dipikir, Ino semakin merasa tidak enak pada bunga-bunga disekelilingnya. Terlebih pada para almarhum yang telah pergi meninggalkan Konoha. Ayahnya—Ayah Shikamaru—Neji—Naruto—Chouji—_Ah!_ tidak terhitung.

Ditatapi bunga Kosmos ungu itu. Tak tega untuk memetiknya.

"Kau tahu—

"Aku harap aku adalah bunga !" Gumamnya sangat pelan.

"Aku harap aku adalah bunga, yang tidak perlu memikirkan apapun. Yang tidak perlu merasakan apapun. Yang bisa bersama teman-teman dalam hidup dan matinya. Aku harap aku adalah bunga—

"Yang tidak perlu merasakan sesak seperti ini,"

Lagi. Perlahan air mata itu kembali jatuh. Membasahi kelopak bunga Kosmos ungu itu. Seandainya, ini adalah Negara dongeng. Dengan melihat ketulusannya, pasti tuhan akan mengabulkan permintaannya itu. Merubahnya menjadi sebuah bunga cantik dan tidak memiliki hati. Tapi bisakah tuhan merubahnya sekarang—Karena Ino tidak tahan lagi. Bisakah—

Gadis itu kembali menangis. Menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya. Cengeng. Malu pada ribuan bunga Kosmos yang kini sedang menontonnya. Malu pada angin yang terus-menerus membelai rambutnya. Malu pada komitmen yang telah ia buat untuk menjadi kuat. Malu pada Shikamaru _juga…_

_Andai, aku bisa jadi bunga.._

_Andai kita bisa jadi bunga, Shikamaru.._

.o0O0o.

* * *

_It's two a.m.  
Feelin' like I just lost a friend.  
Hope you know it's not easy, easy for me.  
It's two a.m.  
Feelin' like I just lost a friend.  
Hope you know this ain't easy, easy for me._

* * *

.o0O0o.

Terlambat kah..

Terlambat? Entahlah, hanya tuhan yang tahu. Semua keterlambatan akan sesal itu normal. Tapi bagi yang merasakan, rasanya pasti tidaklah normal. Bagaikan manusia gagal, hati yang ngilu—air mata yang belum mengering—dan senyuman yang membeku. Semua terasa pahit. Tapi hidup itu juga terdiri dari kepahitan _kan? _Dan percayalah jika ada sisi-pahit maka aka nada pula sisi yang manis. Bukankah itu terdengar _Bullshit ? _entahlah—

"Kau benar-benar bodoh, Yamanaka Ino," Glek! Direngguknya sake itu. Mengalir perlahan membakar kerongkongannya. Berulang-kali pria itu mengumpat kasar. Memaki seorang gadis yang kini tidak ada dihadapannya lagi. Kemana sebenarnya gadis itu—hanya tuhan yang tahu.

"Bodoh ! Bodoh !" PRANG! Berserakan, beling-beling dari botol sake yang baru saja ia minum. Matanya panas. Hatinya pun tak mau kalah—Merutuki kebodohannya.

Ino itu pura-pura kuat, kenapa tidak ia layani saja kepalsuannya ?

Ino itu pura-pura ceria, kenapa tidak ia layani saja kebodohannya ?

Mata Shikamaru terpejam. Baru kali ini, dia menyadari betapa sesaknya hidupnya tanpa kehadiran nona Yamanaka itu. Gadis yang biasanya cerewet berkomentar-ini-itu, biasanya tersenyum padanya, biasanya membawakan ia makanan, biasanya peduli padanya. Satu-satunya gadis yang selalu menemaninya dikala masa tersulitnya kini sudah tidak ada dihadapannya. Dulu, Ia selalu merutuki ke-munafikan Ino. Dan sekarang dialah yang haus akan itu. Ironis sekali. _Munafik !_

"Maaf, Ino. Maafkan aku. Kembalilah padaku…_hiks !" _Tangis Shikamaru pecah.

Pria itu berlutut. Serpihan beling dari botol sake itu pun dengan tega menambah lukanya. Menusuki lututnya. Perih? Itu biasa. Rasa sakit dihatinya lebih besar. Kecewanya lebih besar. Daripada luka fisik. Hatinya jauh lebih sakit. Lagipula, minta-maaf seperti apapun akankah itu ada gunanya? Setelah apa yang Ia lakukan. Mengabaikan gadis itu untuk ke-egoisannya.

"Kembalilah kepadaku, _Ino…"_

Diremasnya dadanya yang sakit. Mempertanyakan peluang yang muncul. Dua peluang. Hanya ada dua: Jika diibaratkan bagaikan antara Surga dan Neraka. Satu peluang itu akan membuahkan hasil yang bahagia—Surga. Dan peluang lainnya akan memberimu hasil akan rasa sakit—Neraka.

Jadi Surga-kah yang akan menghampiri pria itu—Atau mungkin Neraka?

Tidak ada yang tahu.

_I can't, Breathe,  
Without you, But I have to,  
Breathe, Without you—But I have to._

**To be continue..**

.o0O0o.

* * *

Celotehan zero:_  
_

Terima kasih banyak untuk Shikaino Family yang selalu ada meramaikan mention zero dengan keanehan dan keunyuan mereka :* i love you guys so freakin' much. Maaf kalo zero tidak mention username kalian satu-satu disini. Pokoknya zero mencintai kalian semua, kalian luar biasa dan awesomeh!

Dan ayo difollow akun ini - /SHIKAINO_FC

Supaya fans-fans shikaino seantero indonesia bisa bersatu teguh gitu. :D /khayal/

Satu lagi, tak lupa zero berterima kasih untuk reader, untuk silent reader ataupun sudah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk baca fic crack ini. nyahahaha (jangan malu2 untuk hajar zero di review box) XD zero juga ga begitu bakat untuk menulis. jadi tolong reviewnya supaya zero bisa berbenah diri ya (yang pedas jg gpp kok)! :)

i love you all, Shikaino family :))

zeroplus

XOXO


	3. Chapter 3 : Beautiful ending

Hello minna!

Kembali mengingatkan, saya tidak terlalu berbakat. masih banyak kesalahan But i wish you enjoy this chapter! The last chapter... :)

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Shikamaru Nara/Ino Yamanaka

Warning : Too much failure inside, watch out dear! :D

* * *

**Misty-Eyed**

_A songfic inspiration "Breathe by Taylor Swift"_

.

.

.

Jadi sebenarnya?

Dimanakah Yamanaka Ino—

Apakah dia sakit keras? Apakah dia menghilang? Apakah? Mati—?

_Ah, _terlalu banyak peluang. Peluang menyakitkan. Peluang-peluang yang muncul diotak cerdas Shikamaru ketika Kiba bilang kalau Ino sudah pergi. Sebelum akhirnya Shikamaru mendengarkan penjelasan Kiba. Penjelasan disore hari itu—yang membuatnya sehancur sekarang. Ingatan tentang sore itu masih segar diotak cerdas Shikamaru. Setiap kata yang dilontarkan Kiba berputar-putar meracuni neuron-syaraf otaknya. _Misty-Eyed…_

"Gadis bodoh…" Gumamannya sangat pelan. Tersengal-sengal.

Kamarnya yang dipenuhi asap rokok itu terlihat sangat menjijikan. Bau rokok, alkohol dan amis darah. Sampah, pecahan beling, dan puntung-puntung rokok yang menghitam tergeletak bertaburan begitu saja. Baru satu hari. Satu hari. Bagaimana caranya dia bisa meneruskan hidup seperti ini?—Bagaimana caranya dia tetap hidup jika dia terus-menerus meracuni tubuhnya?

Pria malang itu akan berkata—'Salahkan saja, gadis bodoh itu'

Lagi-lagi Shikamaru teringat ucapan Kiba. Tentang kebodohan gadis itu. Tentang gadis bodoh bermarga Yamanaka itu. Gadis terbodoh didunia—yang menyebalkan, merepotkan dan keras kepala. _Tapi kau menyukainya kan?—_haha, pria yang sama bodohnya itu pasti akan menjawab _mendokusai _jika diberi pertanyaan tipikal macam itu. Gadis itu berhasil melukainya dalam. Sangat dalam…

Sore itu, saat Kiba memberikannya surat lusuh dari Ino. Sore itu, ketika dia tahu kemana Ino pergi. Sore itu ,dimana dia kecewa. Pada gadis itu apalagi pada dirinya sendiri…

.o0O0o.

* * *

_I see your face in my mind as I drive away,  
Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way.  
People are people,  
And sometimes we change our minds.  
But it's killing me to see you go after all this time._

* * *

.o0O0o.

"Kau cukup katakan padaku, dimana Yamanaka Ino ?"

"Dia sudah pergi—

Shikamaru terbelalak. Mata tajamnya membulat. Ucapan samar Kiba membuatnya sulit untuk bernafas. Apa ini?—Pria berbau anjing itu memang terkadang suka mengada-ada. Tapi kali ini wajah pria bertato taring merah itu terlihat serius. Apalagi—Inuzuka Kiba ini jelas-jelas pernah menyatakkan perasaannya pada Ino. Jadi, tak mungkin rasanya Kiba bermain-main dengan ucapannya—mengenai Ino. Kiba menatap tanah sesaat, kemudian menatap Shikamaru bagaikan menantangnya.

"Ulangi perkataanmu !" Tegas Shikamaru tanpa mengalihkan pandangan tajamnya pada Kiba.

"Aku bilang Ino Yamanaka sudah pergi. Ke suatu tempat—_Ah sudahlah_. Ini ambil, aku tidak mengerti kenapa Ino begitu peduli pada pria munafik dan egois sepertimu."

Shikamaru dapat mencium kecemburuan pada setiap ucapan Kiba. Tapi, dia tidak peduli. Karena Ino itu adalah miliknya. _Miliknya?—_tentu saja, perhatian gadis itu jelas sekali dimata Shikamaru. Otak encernya dengan mudah membaca perasaan Ino untuknya. Tidak peduli atas nama sahabat atau omong-kosong apapun itu. Jelas sekali, dimata Shikamaru kalau Ino terlalu naif untuk terlalu baik padanya. Dan jelas sekali—gadis itu menyukainya. _Percaya diri sekali?—_mungkin saja itu benar.

Tangan Shikamaru dengan cepat mengambil kertas lusuh itu dari tangan Kiba. Membukanya perlahan. Tulisan tangan indah itu—milik Ino, isinya:

"_Aku pergi ya ! hehe tetaplah tersenyum bagi siapapun yang membaca surat ini. Ah! aku benar-benar akan merindukan kalian semua. Apalagi Shikamaru bodoh! Aku akan merindukan kata 'mendokusai' darimu. Ah, aku harap kau juga merindukanku. (kalau kau tidak melakukannya aku akan terus datang ke mimpi burukmu lho). Oh ya! Aku pergi ke-suatu-tempat yang akan membuatku semakin kuat. Aku lelah disini terus. Membosankan! Ah ya, orang-orang menyebut tempat itu Misty-Eyed. Aku akan kesana dan menemukannya—_

"BODOH!" Tiba-tiba saja Shikamaru berteriak. Misty-Eyed, tempat itu—

—_Hey, aku serius! Hehe, aku akan menjadi sangat-sangat kuat nantinya. Dan aku pasti akan jadi wanita paling bahagia didunia. Kuharap, tidak akan ada lagi perang, ataupun pertumpahan darah, perkelahian dan semacamnya disana. Karena aku sudah lelah menghadapi kehilangan. Aku harap suatu saat nanti kita akan bertemu. Tapi aku rasa bukan disini—"_

Shikamaru terdiam. Sedikit ketakutan untuk melanjutkan membaca. Misty-Eyed? _Ah, _ibaratnya seperti Aokigahara fana. Tempat bodoh yang mustahil dan angker. _Ah…_Matanya mengadah kelangit kelam Konoha. Menahan air-matanya. Jujur—tidak ada yang menyedihkan dari surat itu. Bahkan terlihat seperti surat lelucon orang yang main-main. Tapi bukankah Ino memang seperti itu—Shikamaru berani bertaruh, gadis itu menulis surat ini dengan linangan air mata. Gadis palsu itu. Bahkan bakat palsunya pun dituangkan pada surat sejenis perpisahan ini. Bodohnya adalah keinginan gadis itu untuk menemukan Misty-Eyed. Konyol!—_Konyol? Kalau konyol kenapa air matamu tak berhenti menetes?—_Entahlah.

Kiba tiba-tiba menepuk pundaknya pelan. Memberinya kekuatan. Shikamaru hanya terdiam, melanjutkan untaian kalimat bodoh dari nona Yamanaka itu…

—_ya, bukan disini, bukan diKonoha, atau disana-disitu-sebelah-kanan-sebelah-kiri! Haha..pokoknya bukan disini. Aku sudah sangat lelah, lelah, lelah, (Sudah kelipatan triple loh). Haha, payah ya? Aku memang payah kok, tapi tetap terlihat hebat dan cantik kan?... Pokoknya, siapapun disana yang membaca ini, tetaplah tersenyum. Jangan pernah mencariku ya! Karena aku juga sedang mencari Misty-Eyed itu. Mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan dan berharap akan kebahagiaan kalian. Oya untuk Shikamaru—aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Aku tahu aku ini menyebalkan. Kupastikan kau akan bangga padaku nanti. Dan aku ingin pria sok jenius sepertimu untuk bangkit! Semangat!. Tidak ada gunanya menggali masa lalu jika itu hanya akan melukaimu. Ah, sudah ya, sampai jumpa! Semoga nanti suatu saat, kita akan bertemu. Menemukan Yamanaka Ino yang kuat !"_

Air mata. Mata Shikamaru terus memproduksi cairan bening itu tanpa henti. Hal yang pantang ia keluarkan ditempat umum. Bahkan ia menahan mati-matian airmatanya, saat tahu ayahnya—dan ayah gadis itu meninggalkannya ditengah perang. Tapi kali ini—air mata itu keluar dengan sendirinya. Hatinya mati-matian menahan diri. Tapi matanya tidak sanggup lagi.

_Misty-Eyed…_

"Misty-Eyed itu tidak ada, Shikamaru," Tiba-tiba Kiba bersuara. Serak dan menyesal. Mata tajam Shikamaru tetap terfokus pada surat lusuh itu. Otak jenius Shikamaru berderak cepat, neuron-neuronnya melaju secepat kilat. Bekerja keras untuk mengerti apa maksud dari ucapan Inuzuka didepannya itu. Kemudian, menghela nafas. Lagi, dan semakin dalam. Terlalu bodoh jika ia harus terpancing emosi lagi.

"Aku tahu…" Ucapnya datar dan pelan. Serak dan hancur. Dia tahu?

Dia tahu kalau Misty-Eyed itu hanya bualan para leluhur. Dan dia tahu sekali, dimana Ino sekarang.

.o0O0o.

* * *

_Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie,  
It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see.  
Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down,  
Now I don't know what to be without you around._

* * *

.o0O0o.

Ino terdiam. Mata birunya mengadah menatap langit. Cerah dan berwarna persis seperti iris matanya. Perlahan dia rebahkan tubuhnya. Tidak peduli akan menyakiti bunga-bunga kosmos disekelilingnya. Lagi, ditatapnya lagi langit cerah itu. Indah sekali—inikah yang membuat Shikamaru betah menatap langit berjam-jam. Langit biru ditambah gumpalan kapas berbagai bentuk yang berjalan perlahan mengikuti arah angin, sungguh indah dan sederhana.

"Indah sekali, _ya?"_

Ino bermonolog. Berharap bunga-bunga kosmos disekelilingnya mendengarnya dan menjawabnya. Tapi, bukankah mustahil?—iya, mustahil. Ini bukan Negara dongeng, atau Negara kahyangan. Ini bukanlah dunia dimana semua harapannya akan terkabulkan. Ini adalah dunia dimana kenyataan dan realitas-lah yang akan menjadi pemenang. Dimana yang terkuatlah yang menang. Sayangnya, gadis bernama Yamanaka Ino harus hidup didunia itu. Didunia itu bunga tidak akan bersuara…

"_Iya, sangat indah. Seperti matamu,"_

Ino tersentak. Apa itu? suara apa itu? Mungkinkah bunga kosmos itu menjawabnya?—Tidak! Tidak mungkin. Tergesa, Ino terbangun, air matanya meleleh lembut. Meremas hatinya, harapannya. '_Seperti matamu'—_apa itu? apa ini? Kenapa ada yang menjawabnya?—_Kenapa…?_

Kenapa?—

Pertanyaan retoris! Karena Ino Yamanaka sudah mendapatkan harapannya. Harapan yang selama ini ia impikan. Harapannya dihadapannya. Selamat…

.o0O0o.

* * *

_And we know it's never simple,  
Never easy.  
Never a clean break, noone here to save me.  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand,  
And I can't,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to._

* * *

.o0O0o.

Shikamaru terlihat seperti mayat-hidup.

Putus asa. Menyedihkan. Matanya sayu.

Misty-Eyed? Kanashime? Tempat fantasi yang misterius itu. Yang katanya dapat mengabulkan segala permintaan orang yang berhasil menemukan lokasinya. Dengan satu syarat—ya ada syaratnya. Shikamaru mengepalkan tangannya, menghela nafas menahan emosinya. Membawa tangannya untuk menutupi air mata yang tak bisa berhenti mengalir.

Syaratnya…?—Kematian sang peminta permohonan.

_Hahahaa! _Konyol? Sejak kapan pria pintar itu mulai terhasut dongeng omong-kosong leluhur. Sejak kapan? Ah mungkin sejak hatinya sudah mengendalikan kejeniusan otaknya. Hati yang sudah dikendalikan oleh penyesalan yang menyesakkan. Ironis! Penyesalan? Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat. Dialah alasan kebodohan Ino—dialah salah satu alasan terbesar kepergian gadis itu.

_Seandainya—_

Keegoisan Shikamaru akan tingkah kekanakan Ino itu diabaikan. Seandainya, saat itu dia tidak mementingkan perasaan dukanya sendiri, tapi perasaan gadis itu juga. Seandainya, waktu bisa kembali berputar. Ah, jangan konyol… ini bukanlah dunia dongeng! Tapi bukankah Misty-Eyed itu juga dongeng.

"Ino…" gumam Shikamaru pelan. Kunai itu, kunai milik Ino. Tergeletak diam disisinya. Dia sudah siap! Dia sudah siap melepas semuanya. Melepas kebodohan dan penyesalannya. Mungkin memang inilah takdirnya, takdirnya untuk mengecewakan Naruto. Takdirnya kepada Konoha. Takdirnya untuk menjadi pemalas yang tak berguna. Takdirnya untuk mati seperti ini…

Dan darah segar itu terus menerus mengalir perlahan. Perlahan tapi pasti.

.o0O0o.

* * *

_Never wanted this, never wanna see you hurt._  
_Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve._  
_But people are people,_  
_And sometimes it doesn't work out,_  
_Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out._

* * *

.o0O0o.

"Iya, sangat indah. Seperti matamu."

Ino terdiam. Bingungnya menghilang saat menemukan sang pemilik suara. Pupil matanya membesar, kelenjar airmata dikelopak matanya terasa ingin meledak. Air matanya keluar, satu—dua. Jawaban itu bukanlah dari bunga-bunga Kosmos yang ia harapkan, menjawab pujiannya tentang langit. Bukan dari bunga. Tapi dari harapannya—harapannya yang paling indah. Harapannya didepannya!

"Ka-u?"

Suara Ino tercekat. Tapi dengan cepat, tangan kekar itu mendekap tubuh mungilnya. Erat, sangat erat. Menenggelamkan kepalanya dileher Ino, menghirup aroma kosmos yang menyegarkan dan hangat. Ino terpaku. Pria dihadapannya, bagaimana mungkin?—bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menemukannya?

"Aku tidak bisa bernafas tanpamu." Pernyataan pria itu membuat Ino semakin terkejut. _Benarkah? _bukankah pria yang memeluknya itu sangat membencinya.

"Kau mengambil semua oksigen dariku. Kau mengambil semua ruang dariku. Kau mengambilku, Ino."

Ino gugup. Pria itu melonggarkan dekapannya, menatap wajah gadis cantik dihadapannya dalam. Mereguk kecantikannya dan keindahan mata birunya. Aroma bunga kosmos tak kalah menyelimutinya. Tangannya terangkat. Mengelus lembut pipi Ino. Air mata itu pun jatuh lagi. Dia menangis! Pria itu menangis! Dan Ino tidak percaya.

"Jangan pergi lagi! Aku akan kehilangan nafasku tanpamu," Ucapan itu terdengar seperti perintah untuk Ino. Tapi Ino tidak peduli, Ino merindukan pria ini. Sangat. Didekap erat pria dihadapannya. Menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam, menangis sejadinya.

"Shikamaru…" Ino akhirnya bersuara. Menatap lembut pria dihadapannya. Namun, Shikamaru menghentikan ucapan Ino. Dia mencium gadis itu lembut. Melupakan semuanya, semua luka dan kebodohan dan kesedihan. Karena ini adalah surga untuknya. Ino Yamanaka adalah oksigennya, Ino Yamanaka adalah ruang untuknya bergerak, Ino Yamanaka adalah hidupnya. Dan penyesalan itu…mulai terhapus perlahan darinya. Karena didepannya sekarang ada Ino…

"Aku mencintaimu." Ino kembali terkejut. Mendengar seorang Shikamaru Nara menyatakan perasaannya dengan begitu mudahnya. Mustahil! Ino tenggelam lagi dalam pelukan pria itu. Shikamaru menciumnya lagi. Memeluk tubuhnya erat. Cinta ya? Apa ini—Apa ini mimpi?

Mimpi?—Bukan. Ini bukanlah mimpi! tapi kau sudah menemukan dunia dongeng itu. Dunia dimana semua kebahagiaan berada. Dunia dimana kau sangat menginginkannya. Dimana disini kau bisa menjadi sangat kuat. Dimana kau bisa menjadi yang kau inginkan. Mungkin saja mereka sudah sampai di _Misty-Eyed._

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Shikamaru."

_I cant breathe, without you—_

.

.

.

**FIN**

celotehan zero:

gomenasai, sedikit memaksa untuk endingnya tapi sepertinya zero akan menambahkan satu chapter untuk owari kedepannya. soalnya zero yakin pasti pada bingung. plotnya ancur kayanya itu :( (semoga tidak terlalu hancur ya?!)...dimohon yang sudah baca untuk meluangkan waktunya untuk menulis tanggapan/kritik/bata/rant dan sebagainya dikotak review ya! biar zero makin pede nulisnya. :D :D (eleheleh)

untuk keluargaku CSIF yang kece, dan untuk fans shikaino yang semoga makin bertebaran! ayo kita berdoa semoga pairing ini jadi canon. hehe (abaikan) dan satu lagi jangan lupa difollow ditwitter ya: SHIKAINO_FC biar pecinta shikaino bisa ngumpul gitu (hehe)

yasudah, yasudah! terima kasih banyak buat yang udah mau baca dan mau review (hehe)

zero~


End file.
